


Not Now—

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [8]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Grinding, Heroes and Villains AU, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, NSFW, Precum as Lube, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, basically they sneak behind an alleyway and fuck, dubcon, i think thats it but lmk if theres something else i should tag, idk how else to label rubbing their cocks together yknow, im just gonna tag it as that?, is that a tag idk, there we go, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an AU where there are heroes and villains, Wels being a hero and Hels being a villain.Thing is, those two have a habit of sneaking behind corners and alleys for a quick kiss during missions, but Hels gets a bit more excited this time.
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Not Now—

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on one or two headcanons on hmshermitcraft from when the theme was heros/villains 
> 
> Again, let me know if there's something else I should tag—I am forever mildly clueless.
> 
> (And in case you couldn't tell/guess: same author as fics like Trickster)

* * *

Once again in the middle of a mission, Hels dragged the hero into a nearby alleyway.

Wels was never surprised when he did, considering he would basically every time. A quick yet deep kiss, maybe a few sneaky love bites from the villain, and then it was back to the mission, making it seem as if he were chasing after Hels.

Though, this time, Wels felt Hels' hand travelling down farther than usual. Their kiss was interrupted by a slight moan as Hels ran his hand over Wels' crotch. 

"Hels, no—" Wels said with a bit of a shaky sigh. "Not here, we're gonna get caught."

We won't," the villain purred, tickling Wels' neck slightly with his warm breath.

"Yes we w- _ill—"_

Wels failed to suppress a moan as Hels squeezed his clothed cock, continuing to stroke the area lovingly as he nipped at Wels' neck.

"H-hels, not h-ere, come on—"

"I'll be quick~"

Wels was about to protest again when Hels gently took ahold of his chin, pressing another kiss to his lips and slipping his tongue into Wels' mouth. The small moans he let out were music to Hels' ears as he ran his tongue over Wels'. 

Hels slid his hand into Wels' pants, running his fingertips up and down his cock teasingly. He pulled away from the kiss, a slight trail of saliva connecting their tongues briefly as Wels gasped another moan.

Wels glared at him a bit. "H-urry up, oh my god."

Someone's eager," he teased.

"You s-aid that you would be quick, dammit."

Hels gave a small chuckle. "Alright, alright."

  
He slid his thumbs beneath the waistline of Wels' pants, Wels fully removing them and kicking his boots off after before Hels pulled him into another kiss. Hels quickly removed his own, pushing Wels back against the wall. 

Taking advantage of the fact that Wels' cock was already slick with precum, along with his own, Hels ran a couple of his fingers over it, the liquid coating them slightly. He pushed his fingers into Wels' ass, making a scissoring motion and earning another eager moan from him.

After he pulled his fingers out, Hels chuckled as he lifted Wels slightly and pushed him up against the wall behind him.

"Hope you like getting fucked against a wall, baby boy," he purred.

  
Seconds after, he rammed his cock hard into Wels' ass. The hero nearly screamed in pleasure as he did, not even waiting before beginning to roughly pump in and out.

With every pleasured moan that Wels let out, Hels' thrusts became more aggressive as he was turned on even more. Wels was practically screaming out in pleasure as his legs wrapped around Hels, his sweet spot being hit hard with every thrust. 

He moaned Hels' name loudly as he came already, which earned him a small chuckle between Hels' slight moaning and panting.

Hels' movement sped up a bit as he could feel himself nearing his edge. He let out a pleasured groan as his cock twitched a few times, cum spurting out while he was still deep in Wels' ass.

He took a moment to catch his breath a bit, pressing his forehead against Wels' shoulder. After a few seconds, he pulled out, but he kept Wels pushed up against the wall, only lowering him slightly.

Wels was about to question what he was doing, but he got his answer as he felt Hels' cock rubbing up against his own. 

He leaned his head back against the wall, a few tears nearly forming in his eyes due to slight overestimation as he moaned out in pleasure. 

Hels buried his face in the crook of Wels' neck, breathing shaky moans as their still throbbing members slid together wetly.

Their moans nearly harmonized as more cum spilled out of both their cocks, joining together in a small stream almost as it dripped off. 

As he was catching his breath, Hels gently lowered Wels from the wall, Wels' legs still shaking a bit. 

"Better h-ope that—you have a way to cl-ean yourself up before your little h-hero buddies find you," Hels said between breaths. 

Wels sighed shakily. "S-shit."

After slipping his pants and boots back on, Hels removed the cape that he had draped over his shoulders, tossing it to Wels as he was putting his own back on.

"There, I'll be generous," he said with a bit of a cheeky smile. "Clean yourself up or cover yourself up, your choice."

Wels glanced at the villain as he was moving behind a corner. "Hels—"

"Better put those boots back on, baby boy," Hels called to him as he rounded the corner. 

Sighing, Wels quickly put his boots back on, letting his back slide down the wall. 

As he did, he heard the sound of someone swooping in on an elytra. He shifted the cloak in his hands to cover his lap, attempting to obscure his mess with more than just his knees pulled up to his chest. Lifting his head slightly, he saw Xisuma walking towards him.

"Wels, you good? We lost you there for a while." Xisuma raised an eyebrow. "What's that in your hands, there?"

Wels sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I just—got kind of dizzy, that's all," he mumbled. "And it's Hels' cloak, I was trying to catch him but the closest I got was snagging this."

Xisuma took a quick glance around before sighing. "Well, I'll give you a minute, then. Just meet us back at the base, alright?"

Wels nodded. With that, the leader turned around, deploying his elytra and heading off towards the hero team's base.

After he was out of sight, Wels gave a heavy sigh of relief. He glanced at Hels, who was still hiding around a corner.

"I hate you so much," he grumbled.

Hels smiled cheekily. "Love you too."

* * *


End file.
